detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Re:Too stub... Well other time bring it in other words, the reason why there are no pictures is that i have no any time to edit on this wikia. If you want to you can do it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I very appreciate it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) re:Woah Haha, yea, I was surprised when I saw you too. Hm, I used redirects. Kinda hard to explain... If you want to fill in the chapter list I could redirect it all later... But let me try explaining anyway: #Make a new page, title it to what it is exactly. Example: Making a new page called "Volume 01". #Using Source mode use the following code and put it in that blank page: #REDIRECT Volume 01 Now whenever something is linked using Volume 01 it'll go directly to that page. Like Volume 01. Huh, I guess that wasn't too hard to explain. Before making a Ton of File Pages! Woah, wait a minute! Before making a ton of empty "File" pages, be sure to having information to include handy. We wouldn't want a ton of stubby empty pages, I think. *recalling bad experience on the Death Note wiki* :Yea, I was a new editor on the Death Note wiki a while back and I'd done a pretty good job (if I do say so myself).You know, organization, a little template tweaking, I even got thanked by an Admin! When I saw a ton of redlinks I just made the pages, figuring if they were around people were most likely to fill them? (turns out not, I just checked.) Without any notice or reason I was immediately banned for several weeks by a different Admin. I haven't been back since, because I was annoyed by how I was treated. Without any explanation or reason told to me, they just banned me! I mean, I think it should be fairly obvious after all the hard work I'd put into the site, that when I did do something wrong I hadn't known I'd been doing anything wrong. :Whoops, tangent. Needed to get that off my chest. Unfortunately I don't own any volumes, so I'm no help there. Honestly speaking I'm more of an anime watcher. And we totally need more editors! This wiki was recently featured in the Anime Hub, but it doesn't look like that did much good. :\ ::Haha, yea, I loved how organized the OP wiki was, and it kept such a pretty tight ship around because the some of the users were pretty responsible. We'd had one Admin who wasn't around a lot, and certainly didn't communicate with the users much. But that's pretty understandable, since he was only one guy. I also used to edit in the GLEE wiki a lot while I was a fan, but I got sick and tired of all the useless images people kept uploading. Same with the Avatar wiki who merged themselves with the Avatar fanon wiki (which I thought was stupid). ::And yes! I know, I was so sad that Detective Conan didn't get popular here. D: Since it's also one of my favorite shows. Suckish Avatar Problem No, I get it. You know my current icon? I had originally uploaded it the day I sent you the omake link, but it wouldn't change properly. So for the next few days I tried uploading it a few times until it finally worked. I think there's something wrong with the main wikia site. To revert on your profile page, go to the profile's "History" (linked on your moving toolbar) and revert. If you meant your preferences... as far as I know there's no way to "revert" that...? Lol, I guess. I'm a night owl by nature, but I've got to go to sleep soon. u_u Re: Main Page You can get it rid of it ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) re:2x Voice Actor Ah-ha! So THAT's where I heard Akai's voice from. Whenever I heard him speak I knew I'd heard it somewhere before but couldn't place it for the life of me. I've noticed those others voices too, but Usopp/Shinichi's VA is actually one of my favorite. He tends to play some of my favorite characters. Besides the ones you've listed I can't think of anyone else off the top of my head though. :Haha, yea, it's a lot of fun. I do the same thing with English cartoons too. Sometimes it's really funny seeing how VAs play characters with such different personalities. That really shows talent~ ! :) ::It's cool, I like chatting and stuff too, :) I've just been busy and a little irked at some users over at OP. I think it's just that time of year, because I've noticed editing has gone in general over there. Re:Vandal Well thank you, You have right, i shall check it much more. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Just Saying I'm busy with an logo, and thanks about what I've done to the mainpage. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Seems that you're really loyal to this wikia after all. If you want to, I will give you the admin rights, because i believe that you can help me making this wikia the same as that of Kaminomi. 14:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Great, There are really big things that must be do around here. I will help out either after finishing the episodes at the Kaminomi Wikia. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I gave you the admin rights, good luck. I will come soon to help. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapters Yeah, After that i did chapter 1, i though that it really looked nice. Because there where also a lot of chapters having short text in it. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you understand it quickly. That was the plan to make this wikia, original as possible. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah to make it much clear. After created the chapter on the volume page, you can redirect the link with #. If you are searching Chapter 1, and click it under the page title than you probably will understand what i try to say. The redirects will be as Chapter "number of chapter" and another redirect with the chapter title. I hope you understand. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::OK success with it! I will come help you. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Delete Sure. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Still alive? Sure, I still cannot forget this series as well. It´s time to make this popular. I understand about what happened to you with your Internet. See you over a few days then. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat on wikia Yeah you're right, but i do not know how some of the wikias got it. If you know how then you can place it. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Wow great. How did you do that?? PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Plans Good to see you back, I have a lot of plans for this wikia, such as detailed chapters/episodes summary. And switching the old infoboxes with the new ones and writing detailed character information. It's a lot because this series is streaming for a extremely long time. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :OK then. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Detectiveconaworld Well you've right about that we are getting nowhere with this evenly that it is indeed a long running series known that it is already running for 17 years and the anime 15 years. But there are rumors about that a former Detective Conan Wikia has copied all of the information that was on Detective Conan World and they have found it out directly, they put that all of the informations where coming from their websites. Probably you mean not to take all of the Detective Conan World information due to Fair Use Policy. But we can use some of the informations, which I hope that it won't go wrong. So you got my permission on doing it. ProGamerP9 21:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, make the best out of it. Hope it works. ProGamerP9 06:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC)